Smooth-top cooking surfaces known as cooktops are well known in the art. A cooktop is a type of kitchen stove that just has burners on the top and is usually installed into a countertop. A typical cooktop includes a frame having secured thereto a plurality of heating elements which are covered by a glass-ceramic panel or other type of cooking surface. In addition, the cooktop includes a plurality of control elements, each of which is associated with operating a corresponding heating element mounted to the cooktop. Increasingly, the control elements interact with heat sensitive microprocessors included within the frame of the cooktop. However, demand for higher power output, together with the development of more compact designs, has made it increasingly difficult to maintain cool operating temperatures for the control electronics, as well as the cooktop periphery and cabinet.
To help maintain cooler temperatures, a variety of ventilation systems have been developed for cooktop stoves. These ventilation systems typically involve venting the cooktop through inlet holes provided in the surface of the cooktop. Some of these ventilation systems also provide the capability to direct airflow over the electronics associated with the control elements. However, including inlet holes in the surface of a cooktop decreases the amount of usable surface, can be unsightly, and can also result in foods or liquids being trapped within the frame of the cooktop.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an unobtrusive ventilation system which will effectively cool control elements, associated electronics and areas around heating elements below a cooktop appliance.